


一年级B班的性欲解决员（第四夜）

by nekowwww1



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekowwww1/pseuds/nekowwww1
Summary: 3p。本田康祐x佐野文哉x白岩瑠姫。川西登场，混乱升级。南征北战，佐野文哉。（？）
Kudos: 14





	一年级B班的性欲解决员（第四夜）

“那个，请问一下。B班的、的……解决员在吗？”  
粉色的身影出现在B班教室门口，声音虽然不大，但听到这句话大家不约而同地安静下来。  
“在，是找我吗？”  
犹豫了一下，白岩瑠姫只好硬着头皮回应了。  
安静并没有持续多久，B班的大家开始交头接耳：  
“是谁？”  
“好像是A班的……”  
“是A班的。 ”  
“……”  
看不清来人，更不明白来意，瑠姫只好起身走出教室。感觉全班的目光都聚集在自己的身上，瑠姫被目送着出门。  
——来者是，A班的川西拓実。  
“请问，找我有什么事吗？”  
“我就直奔主题了，白岩君。我是A班的解决员，我最近感觉非常累，所以想请教你一下。”  
“请、请教？我吗？”  
白岩瑠姫最近收到的冲击性发言太多，大脑的宕机次数却一点也没减少。  
“是的。我想知道身为性欲解决员，到底怎么做才会比较轻松。”川西拓実脸色不佳，双腿微微发抖，看来进行了不少消耗体力的活动。  
瑠姫在震惊中缓缓明白过来，别班的性欲解决员已经理所当然地开始履行属于自己的义务，只有自己被身边人保护得像温室之花，偶尔的几次被压，仔细想想也都是在自己同意的情况下才成立的。  
这么一想，只有自己回避了这项畸形制度，是不是对于其他人，特别是其他班级的解决员，非常不公平呢？其他班同学都有欲望的发泄口，而因为自己，如安藤君这样的B班同学却只能压抑着欲望，是不是显得有些自私呢？  
瑠姫脑内自己和自己的想法正在大混战中，川西看他不回答，于是自顾自说了下去。  
“真的很羡慕你，白岩君，感觉你的状态很好。明明B班的人比A班多了快一倍……你好像还是很轻松的样子。”  
“不……我、不是你想的那样。川西君，你误会了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我其实，并没有和多少人做过。”  
轮到川西拓実震惊了，还有缓缓流露出的羡慕眼神。  
“怎…是有什么能回避这种事的诀窍吗？请务必告诉我！”  
“我也不太清楚…我身边有几个朋友在很认真地保护我，所以别人都不敢接近。”  
“原来如此……你真幸运啊，保护你的那几位朋友也没有对你做什么吗？”  
——好像还真做过什么，不止一人。这个话题继续下去只会更加不妙，还是赶紧结束对话吧。  
“……总之！我们两个的情况不太一样，川西君。我好像没什么能帮到你的，很抱歉。注意身体，别总让自己这么累。”  
说完，逃避似的转头拉开教室门。挤在门口的人们哗啦啦散开回到座位——合着这群人刚才都在偷听。  
身后的川西拓実叹了口气，也转身离开了。  
……  
路演圆满结束，大家又回归到了无聊的高中日常生活中，班内的虚假和平气息却日渐怪异起来。  
白岩瑠姫总觉得身边说悄悄话的人变多了，还有人一边望着自己一边与他人耳语，这让他非常不安。同桌本田康祐似乎也察觉到了微妙的气氛，只好轻轻拍了拍瑠姫的背让他安心。  
但这样的小动作却成了他人爆发的导火索，不知道谁低声说了句：“白岩君明明是大家的，为什么被本田君独占？”紧接着教室角落传来了几声附和，大家的不满很快涌了上来，还有几位行动派已经走向了瑠姫的座位，将他团团围住。  
“性欲解决员是大家选出来的，没有只属于一个人的道理吧？”质疑声越来越大。  
“大家冷静……”无言以对的白岩瑠姫只能躲在同桌身后，本田康祐一边帮他挡住围过来的人群，一边用眼神示意佐野文哉过来帮忙。但佐野好像也是为难的神情：“说实话，学校生活实在是太无聊了。其实我也对瑠姫……”  
和平表象已然破碎，眼看大家就要一拥而上将瑠姫吃干抹净，教室前排却悠悠传来了井上港人的声音。  
“诶——你们都对白岩君那么感兴趣吗？我有纯喜君就够了哦。”  
正在喝水的他同桌河野纯喜“噗”地把水喷了出去，对自己同桌的天然程度有了新的认知。  
气氛因为这个小插曲略显缓和，安藤班长拍拍桌子：“大家不要为难白岩君了，回到座位上吧。”  
同学们再无起哄的气势，沮丧地散去。特别是佐野文哉——对瑠姫暴露了自己的想法，以后该怎么以朋友身份相处？甚至连旧识本田康祐，之后相处起来也会很尴尬的吧。  
瑠姫看着沉溺于后悔中的佐野文哉，左右为难。难道自己真的做错了吗，是不是自己的自私反倒破坏了大家的友情。明明这两人原先关系是很好的，都是因为自己……  
“文哉，没想到你也对瑠姫……”本田康祐心情复杂地开口了。  
佐野把头埋在手臂里，过一会儿才闷闷地回话：“我只是觉得……不甘心。一直以来我都是仰视着瑠姫，像是王座上的神明。但自从、自从我发现你和瑠姫做过之后，我的神明变得好像也不是那么遥不可及。我总是在幻想着，他什么时候也能来到我的身边。”  
“你说什么呢，佐野君，我不是一直在你……”瑠姫刚想安慰他几句，但好像找错了方向。佐野抬起头来，望着他的眼神炽热而纯粹。  
“瑠姫，你真的——不明白我的意思吗？”  
白岩瑠姫实在招架不住这样热诚的眼神，偏过头去求助自己的同桌。  
本田康祐此刻却无暇顾及瑠姫的为难，他好像想通了什么似的，回答道：“文哉，你这是给我下的挑战书吗？争夺瑠姫的挑战。”  
“如果你这么说，是的，我更想堂堂正正地得到他。”  
“好，那么今晚——就让瑠姫自己来判断谁是真正适合他的人吧。”  
等等！你们征求过我的意见吗？瑠姫在心里暗暗叫苦，但看两人剑拔弩张的态度，还是选择沉默会比较好。  
……  
……  
……  
今天本田康祐并没和瑠姫一起回宿舍，而是先一个人离开了。随后佐野文哉也离开教室，瑠姫猜测这两人可能是去进行属于他们两个的对决了，于是一个人默默写着作业。  
直到手机铃声滴滴作响，瑠姫发现自己收到了两条消息。  
一条来自“やすぽん”：【瑠姫，自习结束来我的房间，我在等你。】  
一条来自“ふみや”：【下课了吗？请来康祐的房间见证我们的对决。】  
这两条信息让瑠姫一头雾水，虽然好像我是赌注的样子，但为什么要我去见证你们两个的对决？而且还在宿舍……  
大平祥生凑了过来，看到这两条消息也说不出话。揉了揉瑠姫的头发，给他比了个赞，以示加油。  
……  
白岩瑠姫站在房门前，深呼吸两次才轻轻叩响房门。很快，门被本田康祐打开了。瑠姫被轻轻拥入他的怀中，感受着他令人安心的气息。  
浴室里水声不绝，想必是佐野文哉。瑠姫刚想开口问些什么，就被堵住双唇。身后的房门咔哒落锁，自己已经没有退路。  
“我已经洗完澡了，就先开始吧。”  
或许已经不用再问，白岩瑠姫明白——他们两人的所谓“对决”，其实就是今晚轮流…甚至一起对自己……  
瑠姫不敢想下去了，但就算现在拒绝，两人也绝不会放自己走。两个人都是温柔的人，也不会太让自己为难。  
“是洗完澡才来的吗？我喜欢这个味道。”  
的确是洗完澡来的，但不是为你们两个做这种事准备的啊……瑠姫内心狂风暴雨，但表面还要勉强维持风平浪静。对本田的问题也只报以点头回应，用最慢的速度挪向床边。  
水声停住，身着浴袍的佐野文哉出来看到两人，眼神示意可以开始了。  
本田扯开了瑠姫的领结，佐野则开始解衬衫的扣子。瑠姫手足无措躺在床上，任由两人摆布。直到快被扒光，才发出微弱的抗议“给我留一件……”  
于是衬衫保持着敞开状态留在身上，却显得瑠姫更加诱人。  
佐野文哉献上了代表忠诚的吻，从脚背开始向上吻到了大腿根部，然后用手掌包裹住瑠姫的阳物轻抚。  
本田康祐则从锁骨开始向下亲吻，直到舔舐起了瑠姫右边的乳首。上下被一同挑逗的感觉让瑠姫的情欲很快燃起，他已经将乱七八糟的想法抛在脑后，专注于身体上的触感。  
“另一边……也……”瑠姫用手按着没被照顾到的乳首，发出请求。佐野抬起头，不紧不慢地继续向上亲吻，直到另一边乳首的位置，然后低头啃咬起来。  
一红一蓝两人都卖力地取悦自己，这让瑠姫既羞耻又满足。酥麻的快感点燃下腹部，瑠姫身体身处还在渴求着更多。  
“有点湿了呢……瑠姫？”佐野探到他身后，抚摸着已经被欲液染湿的穴口。  
“谁先来？瑠姫你选吧。”本田用手指缓慢探入瑠姫身体，浅浅抽插着，让瑠姫不得不含紧了身体里的手指。  
“唔……你们两个决定吧……”这种情况下瑠姫觉得选谁都不太好，于是把选择权扔了回去。  
佐野与本田对视了一下，把瑠姫翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上。  
“那我先进来了，瑠姫。”是佐野文哉的声音。  
瑠姫把脸埋在枕头里，轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
被他人进入身体的感觉无论多少次都无法习惯，瑠姫短促地“啊”了一声，开始了黏糊糊的呻吟。  
佐野的动作很温柔，一点点地进入，不忘轻揉着瑠姫的前端给他安慰。瑠姫感受着与本田康祐还有安藤诚明都完全不一样的形状所带来的快感，紧紧抓着床单喘息着。  
“嗯……唔……”  
“有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“太、太深了……”  
瑠姫小声说着“已经是最深了……”“已经再也含不下了……”之类的话，但佐野还是没有停下继续深入，瑠姫感觉自己快要被贯穿了。  
“呜……真的……太、”  
“想让你全部含进去啊……瑠姫……”  
“嗯……哈啊……”  
瑠姫身体下意识排斥佐野的深入，瑠姫只好主动地含紧他。佐野感觉到瑠姫身体的回应，喘息也粗重起来，缓慢开始动作。  
一直在旁观的本田康祐显然没有那么好的忍耐力，他握着瑠姫的手抚向自己阴茎，想让他先帮自己解决一下。瑠姫明白他的意思，抬起头指指自己：“我用嘴来帮你。”  
含住本田的前端，把呻吟都堵了回去。瑠姫生涩地向里含，同时用手抚慰含不到的根部。本田康祐显然是在忍耐着自己想顶进去的冲动，他知道这会让瑠姫很难受，所以只好轻轻揉着瑠姫卖力的头顶。  
前后都被进入的感觉很糟，但快感很快占据了上风。瑠姫已经顾不得口中还在涨大的阳物，含含糊糊地呻吟着。身后的顶撞频率渐渐加快，当然瑠姫的前端也一直在被好好地照顾着。直至顶点，瑠姫吐出口中的阳物，急促喘息着射出来。后穴因为高潮紧紧收缩，佐野又快速顶了几次，也一同射了进去。  
“哈……你们为什么不……用安全套……”被第三人内射之后的瑠姫才反应过来这个重要的事实。  
“啊，抱歉……瑠姫，如果有下次的话，一定。”  
这个人也在肖想下一次……真是够了。  
一直沉默不语的本田康祐转到瑠姫的身后，摸着瑠姫刚刚射过一次的前端问道：“可以吗？我已经忍不住了……瑠姫。”  
白岩瑠姫听到佐野文哉进入浴室，水声响起。现在卧室只有两人，说“再等等”之类的话好像有点残忍。于是用尽力气抬起腰，回答道：“进来吧……やす君……”  
回应他的是深深地进入身体的巨物，熟悉的形状在他体内顶撞着，精准地向着他最舒服的那一点进攻。瑠姫刚刚释放过的前端被源源不断的快感冲撞得又抬起了头。  
“啊……やす君……呜呜……好厉害……”  
“是吗？我比文哉要厉害吗？”  
“嗯……嗯……”已经分不清是回应，还是单纯的呻吟。瑠姫眼边溢出了生理性泪水，高潮把他的眼眶染得红红的。浑身上下再没有一丝力气，腰也塌了下去，酥软地趴在床上。  
本田将他的腰抬起，不由分说地深深进入。瑠姫被干得连连求饶，声音已然带上了哭腔。  
“哭了……吗？是我太粗暴了吗？瑠姫，对不起。”  
本田慌张地停下动作，生怕自己让他不舒服了。  
“呜…让我……休息一下……”  
本田轻轻嗯了一声，没有继续动作，用手抚摸着瑠姫光滑的脊背。  
“这还是我第一次见你哭，瑠姫……但是你哭起来也，很可爱。”  
“……可以继续了。”瑠姫抹掉眼泪，转过头来看看他。  
对上眼神的一瞬间，本田康祐觉得这里应该接吻，于是凑上前去贴上了瑠姫的唇。正巧佐野文哉从浴室里出来，这一幕被他收进眼底。  
“太狡猾了，やすぽん。我也想……和瑠姫接吻啊……”  
“等下会轮到你的。”本田摆出了胜利者的笑颜，缓缓地开始动作。  
“呜……”  
瑠姫再一次被干到射了出来，这次是真的一点力气也没有了。本田又向里顶了几次，恋恋不舍地射在了瑠姫里面。  
“…你也……”感受到滚烫的精液再一次注入身体，瑠姫已经没有抱怨的力气了。  
……  
佐野文哉在他身边躺下，本田康祐也从背后抱住了瑠姫。  
“瑠姫，接吻可以吗？”  
“可以……”  
白岩瑠姫主动靠了过去，现在三人就像夹心饼干，把自己牢牢锁在中间。  
佐野文哉的唇软软的，接吻也让人觉得温柔。已经是深夜了，三个人挤在床上好像显得有些窄。  
“我说……瑠姫，你现在觉得谁比较厉害？”本田康祐问出了今晚的决定性问题。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“两个人都……？”  
“喂瑠姫，这可不行哦？”  
“就是啊，你必须选一个。”  
“必须要选吗……？”  
“那当然了，这可是我和他的决斗啊。”  
“如果还不能选出的话就再来一次吧，让你明白到底谁比较厉害。”  
“不！不必了！这个就……”  
……


End file.
